


She’s 17, still mad, still fat and pregnant!..

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she’s 17, still mad, still fat she thinks until she finds out she’s pregnant and doesn’t know how to tell finn, her mum and the gang ect. just sort of turned into some drabble, basically just a fic load of Rinn fluffyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s 17, still mad, still fat and pregnant!..

she figured she was just late again the very unwanted thing in her life just hadn’t turned up, she started to panic as time went on three months and still no sign of the evidently, well and truly annoying thing still hadn’t turned up again.

she was sick all the time it just hadn’t struck her until the moment she had started to throw up all the time she did the test it was positive(also a trip to the doctors to confirm it also positive).

she couldn’t tell him it would just ruin everything, she needed time to think and sort out a plan, the plan was in fact to casually drop it in a conversation randomly but how. they talked all the time and other things too, well you can guess what, that was how she got into this in the first place.

she had to tell him, grabbing her backpack and the pregnancy test stuffing it inside and heading out the door to Finn’s.

she had made it without throwing up in the street she could still feel it in her throat bubbling away ready to burst out at any moment.

she knocked and of course it was Finn who answered seconds later.

"Alright girl?"

"yeah we need to talk" she said pushing past him and running up the stairs to his room, she paced his room slightly then sat down on the floor grabbing her bag and looking for the test.

Finn came to she her looking worried about about something he just couldn’t think what.

"okay so..i..i don’t know how to tell you this so here" she said producing the test and throwing it straight at him, he was in a state of shock he picked up the test and looked down at it then back up at Rae then back at the test. "holy shit" he looked up at Rae "your pregnant?"

"yeah" she said as barely a whisper "what do i do Finn?"

"i..i don’t know, do ya wanna keep it?" he said still staring at the test 

"yeah i can’t do the abortion thing it’s just not right to me, how am i gonna tell mum she’s gonna kill me! probably you too, oh fuck i can’t do this i need to go i can’t be here right now i’m so sorry i fucked up big time…..tell me what to do Finn please" she broke down.

"please" she begged again to him he didn’t move just sat still like a statue.

"shit i’m gonna be a dad, it’ll be alright Rae"

"i promise ya" he stood moving across the room to her, "we can does this your strong, i know you can do this Rae, we can do this" he said as he pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

she stood wrapped up in his arms and then the feeling that feeling came again, the dizziness, the feeling that half her guts would leave her mouth at any moment, she pulling back she could feel herself going green again and then it happened all over Finn’s bedroom floor (it wasn’t her fault it was the food he had on his table it turned her stomach) and the sick came barreling out at its own accord.

"fucking hell, shit Rae" Finn grabbed his bin putting it in front of her,

"sorry" she said wiping her mouth

"morning sickness"

"right, but its four in the afternoon" Finn pulled a face not understanding.

she laughed at his comment “i know its stupid don’t even see why its called morning sickness, it should be called being sick all fucking day not just the sodding morning”. she said trying to lighten the mood. he smiled and grabbed his bin from the floor “so ill just get a cloth yeah? and do ya want water?” 

"yeah ill be in the bathroom gunna be sick again" and with that she ran from his room bolting for the bathroom door. 

—————-

it wasn’t telling Finn’s dad the hardest thing to do he was happy for them said he would support them both if they needed it, it was in fact telling her mum.

They stepped through her front door, walking into the lounge, they talked the whole why there and decided Rae would tell her mum with Finn supporting her the sat side by side on the sofa.

"mum i gotta tell you somet important" Rae said grabbing Finn’s hand, he gave her’s a gentle squeeze.

she looked from her magazine, “what’s happened?”

"well ya know that i keep throwing up everywhere and you shout at me coz you have to clean it up, well we know why now and you’re gunna go mental at me, infact i know you will so i’m just gunna tell you okay?"

"just bloody tell me Rachel".

"I’m pregnant"

"YOUR FUCKING 17 YEARS OLD, HOW ARE YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT BABY, BECAUSE I’M BROKE, DON’T KNOW IF YOU BLOODY NOTICED!, GOD RAE THIS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING YOU’VE EVER DONE!" her mum stood up quickly and left the room walking into the kitchen.

Rae and Finn looked at each other, “think she that well” Rae said quietly.

"ya think she’s okay?"

"back in a minute need to talk to her" she slowly walked in the kitchen closing the door behind her.

"mum please i didn’t mean to get pregnant i was on the pill, the doctor said it didn’t work and sometimes they don’t know why just don’t it didn’t work, I’m not having an abortion don’t make me do that mum i can’t, i need you more than I’ve ever needed you in my whole life please mum don’t be mad" Rae stopped talking looked up to see her mum staring at her in total shock.

"well what’s done is done, i’ll support you both" she hugged Rae and walked back into the lounge.

"Right you if you don’t support her I will hunt you down and so god help you" she said pointing at Finn.

"okay?" he said slightly confused.

"I’ll support you all alright, but if you ever hurt her or leave her, i will not be so nice you understand?" Finn nodded

"right well bugger off stay at Finn’s or something, I’ll tell Karim, um maybe give it a day till you come back just so he doesn’t try and kill Finn yeah?"

"alright thanks mum" Rae stood up and hugged her mum

"everything will be fine pet, got loads of baby clothes anyway one less thing to buy and don’t worry about Karim he loves you as his own he may need a day or so to come to terms with it".

——————

next people to tell was the gang 

they rang around for the gang to meet at the cafe.

they all sat down looking at Rae and Finn.

"what’s wrong?" Chloe asked looking at them both.

"can ya hurry up you’re scaring me" Izzy said 

"well we..erm i’m..pregnant" Rae said while holding onto Finn’s hand tightly.

Izzy and Chloe both jumped up and screamed running to hug Rae, the questions flying around.

next were Archie and Chop bonding over to Finn slapping him on the back, chop grabbed him in a headlock musing up his hair.

"my Finny boy’s gunna be a daddy!" he shouted then grabbing Rae into a hug which turned into a big group hug.

"this calls for a celebratory drink!, pub now!"

"well that’s not fair" Rae shouted over there chatting.

"oh yeah you can’t drink!" Archie said laughing.

"shut up" Rae said punching his arm.

"ey!, don’t blame me it’s him who knocked you up" he said pointing to Finn.

they all gathered around the small table in the pub beers all round and coke for Rae.

"to Raemundo and Finny boy and the little un!" chop said a little too loudly for Finn’s liking. 

"this still isn’t fair why do you get to drink when i can’t" she said poking Finn’s chest.

"well coz i’m not pregnant and you are" he said with a smile, gently placing his hand on her stomach.

"so Rae how fair gone are you?" Izzy asked.

"nearly 4 months"

"oh my god we need to have a baby shower" Chloe said clapping her hands happily.

Rae groaned looking at Chloe, “fine but nothing pink is to come near me Chloe”.

"agreed" Chloe said smiling.

"so does this make me uncle "Archie?" he asked looking at Finn and Rae.

they looked at each other then at Archie, “aye it does Archer” Finn said with a huge smile.

Chop cleared his throat a little to loudly getting there attention.

"yes you as well Chopper and auntie Iz and Chlo’ Rae said sighing happily, after been met with more squeals from the girls.

——————

Being 8 months pregnant was getting hard to hide at college, it was fine at first the college knew Rae’s mum told them, they said she can leave and have the baby and return when she’s ready which is pretty good of them, the stares were getting to her, when she had to rush out of class and throw up suddenly, then a rumor set in that she was ‘up the duff’.

she was sat in the canteen waiting with Chloe for Finn, when the baby started kicking she winced slightly trying not to let anyone see, Chloe looked at Rae concerned.

"what wrong?"

"baby’s kicking"

"oh my god can i feel it" she said motioning to her stomach.

"yeah sure" she grabbed her hand placing it on the spot where the baby was kicking.

"that feels so weird Rae"

"i know try having it inside you" she said laughing and taking a sip of her water.

that’s when she noticed Stacey whispering something to Vicky they stood up walking up to Rae and Chloe.

Rae looked at Chloe as she spoke. “what?” Chloe asked 

"is it true you got yourself knocked up Rae?" Vicky asked 

"yep 8 months gone" Rae said looking at their shocked faces.

Rae felt a hand on her neck and looked to her right to see Finn smiling at her, he sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist while being joined by Archie and Izzy.

"what do you two want?" Finn said bluntly looking at Stacey and Vicky.

"nothing just asking if she were knocked up or not but now we know she is so congratulations i guess" Vicky said, she looked at a gob smacked Stacey and pushed her as they walked back to their table.

"the fuck was that?" Finn asked looking at Rae and pecking her lips softly.

"how should i know, weird ain’t it" Rae said resting her head on Finn’s shoulder.

"here" Finn said and handed her a peanut and ham sandwich,(she could only eat when Finn was next to her in public something she hadn’t overcome yet)she turned into him and started to eat her sandwich.

"don’t know how you can eat that tastes like crap" Finn said pulling a face at Rae.

"it’s not my fault just cravings".

"right so like the time you asked for chocolate sauce and fish fingers and pickled gherkins and mustard?".

"yeah just tasted nice ya know like when you really want a new album or somet its just like that" Rae said while finishing off her sandwich.

"oh Finn the baby kicked again!" Chloe said to the gang, "felt weird could feel it moving around, does it hurt Rae?".

"yeah when it kicks me in the fucking ribs the little shit, im guessing its gunna be good at football like its daddy" she said poking Finn in the ribs.

"back in a minute need to pee again" Rae said standing up slowly placing her hand on her ever growing bump to the toilets, she wandered back from the toilets and was stopped by someone she truly regretted setting eyes on in that moment.

"alarm girl" Liam said looking down at her stomach, "so you got yourself knocked up ey?".

"obviously!" she said looking down at her stomach, "can’t miss it really, how have you been?".

"i’m good a lot better thanks, gotta go but good luck yeah see you around" Liam said smiling then walking away.

Rae walked back to the canteen noticing a few people staring at her stomach she brushed it off, half of the college new by now wasn’t that hard to miss any more.

Finn looked up to see Rae walking back slowly to their table, “come here” he said as she reached the table he pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her placing his hands on her bump, “i can feel it moving again its so cool Rae”(they wanted a surprise so didn’t know the sex yet) “ya look tired wanna go?”.

"i know right try having it inside ya!, i really want to go home and rest right now just feeling sleepy ya know, take me home?" she asked turning in his lap and kissing his lips softly, "alright come on girl".

they park in Finn’s drive, not wanting to face Karim he hadn’t been to happy and it was his day off. Finn jumped out running to Rae’s side and opening the door for her. Rae slowly got out then grabbing her bag, and following Finn inside.

"do ya wanna go up stairs i’ll make ya some tea" Finn asked 

"no the smells been making me feel sick lately" Rae said dropping her bag and taking her shoe’s off.

"hot chocolate?" Finn asked

"i love you" Rae said kissing Finn passionately on the lips.

"alright i love you too girl it’s only hot chocolate ya know, i’ll make it soon come on up stairs now"

"you just know me to well, jesus Finn you’re so demanding" Rae said before turning and stomping up stairs,

"i know deal with it girl" Finn said while following suit.

once up stair she opened her bag she had at Finn’s already, “Finn can i borrow a shirt to sleep please? i haven’t got any pj’s here”

"yeah one minute" Finn said walking to his draws and grabbing an old baggy shirt.

"here you go" he said passing it to Rae.

"thanks" she said placing in on the bed and started to remove her clothes, Finn wandered over to the record player gently placing a record on and dropping the pin down, spaceman by Babylon zoo slowly filling the air.

"ya know that’s still not our song" Rae said pulling his shirt over her head.

Finn laughed turning around to look at Rae “you know it is you wanna have this argument again because i always win” Finn said pulling Rae into him slightly.

"still not our song though" Rae said wrapping her arms around Finn’s neck.

"it is" Finn said pulling out of the hug and scooping Rae up in his arms and twirling around making Rae giggle and kissing her neck softly then gently laying her down on his bed he laid down next to her pulling her into him.

"don’t you find it strange that we’re gunna be parents soon" Finn said kissing the top of Rae’s head softly.

"yeah it feels so strange and ya know i wouldn’t of been able to do this without you right" Rae said softly.

"yeah i know i’m not going anywhere i promise ya Rae, so any more thoughts on baby names yet coz i was thinking Jordan for a boy and maybe Rebecca for a girl?" he said kissing the top of her head again.

"i dunno maybe i like Jordan so would that be Jordan Finley Nelson?" Rae asked.

"hmm i like that so what for a girls name?".

"how should i know, do i look girly?" Rae said looking up at Finn as he laughed.

"no your not girly at all you’re probably the most ungirly lass i know, god even Archie’s more girly than you but i like it" he said smiling at Rae, "we still need to decide a name though".

"I don’t know how about we wait till tomorrow and i’ll talk to the girls they’ll know some good names right?".

"yeah whatever you want baby, now sleep you both need rest" 

——————-

The gang had decided to meet that morning at the normal place the chippy, Rae and Finn were last to turn up on accounts Rae couldn’t walk very fast anymore being the size of a boat didn’t help matters, with only a matter of days to go it could happen at any moment, the next couple of weeks where spent reading up on parenting and buying things for the baby.

"Chlo, Izz" Rae said slowly walking up to the table and sitting down next to Chloe, "We need your help can’t think of a girls name we got one for a boy Jordan Finley Nelson" they got a few aww’s and cute name from the girls.

"ey how about chop" said chop joining the conversation.

"there’s not a fucking chance in hell my baby is gonna be called bloody chop" Rae might of shouted slightly. 

"why not its a good name" chop said protesting.

"chop is not a name for a baby it’s just weird" Finn said joining in.

"how about Lucy?" Chloe asked.

"or hope" Izzy said 

"Sky?"

"no" said both Rae and Finn.

"Olivia?"

"no!" bad memories.

"Crystal?"

'no that's just stupid'.

"Ava?"

"Hannah?"

"Mae?"

"i like it" Rae said looking at Finn.

"but its my name for you though" he said pouting at her.

"okay so maybe not then, but how about Mia?"

"yeah that’s sounds nice Mia Nelson".

"it’s good but need a middle name" Chloe said 

"Annabelle" Archie said out of the blue.

"that’s it, Archie your brilliant!" Rae said jumping up and waddling over to him for a hug.

"so it’s decided Mia Annabelle Nelson and Jordan Finley Nelson" Finn asked as Rae stood at the top of the table.

"yeah it’s decided", Rae said rubbing her swollen tummy, feeling a slight twinge but thinking nothing of it. 

"think i need the toilet again" Rae said while walking as fast as she could to the bathroom.

this doesn’t feel right the cramps are just getting worse….. oh shit…

"do you think i should check see if she’s alright it’s been like ten minutes" Chloe asked.

"yeah please Chlo" Finn said while stuffing chips in his mouth.

Chloe pushed the door open, Rae was in the toilet cubical breathing heavily.

"Rae are you okay open the door babe" Chloe said trying the door handle.

the door swung open, Chloe could see Rae slouched over the toilet with a small puddle of water at her feet, “Rae is it coming?” Chloe asked.

"don’t start with stupid question Chlo of course it is" she snapped, Rae slowly stood up and turned to face Chloe.

"look sorry heads all over the place here ya know with the baby com…" Rae stopped talking and took a few deep breaths, 

"Rae come on lets get you out of here don’t want my goddaughter or godson been born in a stinky toilet here" she said holding her hand out to Rae.

she grabbed Chloe’s hand using her for support and slowly walking back to the gang.

"RAE’S IN LABOUR!" Chloe slightly scream at the gang, seeing them stop with drinks and chips in mid air, Finn was the first to jump up followed by the rest.

"we need to get Rae to the hospital" Finn said whilst placing a hand on her lower back.

"here use my car, we’ll go to Rae’s tell her mum and your dad as well mate good luck guys" Archie said and patting Finn on the back.

"Rae come on we need to go"

"just wait a bloody minute another contractions coming!" and grabbing hold of Finn’s hand brutally hard.

—————

4 hours later….

The gang, Finn’s dad John and Rae’s mum Linda and Karim had gathered in the waiting room waiting for the news but still no sign.

——————

Rae hadn’t screamed this much in her entire life not to mention some words that aren’t suitable for public ears most of the time anyway. 

"its a girl!" the nurse announced wrapping the baby in a blanket .

"holy shit i’m a dad, Rae she’s beautiful, i love you have i told you how much i love you because words really can’t say much" Finn said looking down at his daughter in Rae’s arms.

"i love you too, so Mia Annabelle Nelson it is then" she smiled looking down at the little bundle of joy she just brought into the world and softly kissing her head.

"back in a minute everyone’s waiting outside" he said leaning down kissing Rae’s forehead.

Finn practically bounced into the waiting seeing everyone’s heads shot up as he entered.

"ITS A GIRL!!" he announced, then being bombarded by everyone with a massive hug.

"come on i’ve got a granddaughter to see" John said grabbing Finn for a manly hug and slap on the back.

"come on this way" Finn said directing everybody to Rae’s room.

——————-

"do you know i can’t put into words how much i love you both, your both my world, my everything and one day Rae, when she’s all grown up and got a face full of slap and all that she’ll still be my little girl, i can’t think of anywhere id rather be right now then be here with my little family and one day when you least expect it Rae i’ll ask you to marry me and i hope you say yes because this is the start of our new lives right now and i do want more than one but not yet though, your the love of my life i never thought i would find" Finn said wrapping his arm around Rae’s waist, looking into the cot to see a sleeping Mia.

"you know what when that day comes i’ll be more than happy to say yes because we’ve made the most incredible thing in this fucked up world and i never would of copped without you, you’re my life line, my rock and i love you with every thing possible in me". Rae whispered quietly, leaning her head on Finn’s shoulder looking at the beautiful daughter sleeping peacefully.


End file.
